


Robin vs. Deathstroke

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Deathstroke, a bounty hunter for hire, has been tasked with capturing Robin, the Boy Wonder...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below and let me know what you think or what you'd like to see me write next!

Batman is out of town for several weeks on Wayne Enterprise business and Robin has been patrolling on his own. Since Batman and Robin had put away the major crime bosses recently, everything is pretty quiet and easy. Several small crimes had been easily thwarted by Robin alone. While driving through the bad part of Gotham, the 18-year-old sidekick pulls over the Batmobile to check on some suspicious looking warehouses. In the darkness he sees shadows moving and trucks are idling nearby. They are unmarked and some of the goons Robin sees loading them work for the crime boss he just put away. It looks like they’re liquidating his assets to put money aside and bribe a judge for a lighter sentence. 

Robin realizes he is definitely outnumbered so he decides to be clever about this. He bat-climbs to the roof to get a better angle to see how many there are. He peers over the edge and pulls out a camera from his trusty utility belt to take photos of what they’re doing. As he leans over the ledge, a figure steps out of the shadows looking at Robin’s perfect, round ass. So virginal and unused. The figure licks his lips at the thought of humiliating Batman through his sidekick. He inches his way towards Robin as he snaps the first picture. As the camera clicks he wraps his arm around Robin’s neck in a sleeper and pulls Robin into his taller, more muscled body. The tight uniform the figure is wearing barely containing his muscles. 

Robin drops the camera and cries out but his voice is muffled immediately by the choke hold. His green leather gloves flail around as he tries to punch or slap whoever is doing this. His smaller body is no match for the brute who’s doing this and very quickly his smooth, toned arms go limp in the figure’s grip.

The man lets Robin go with a chuckle as the hero falls to his knees and then face plants on the hard roof. He radios to the men downstairs, “Good acting boys. Mr. Smith will be very happy we caught his prey. Get ready to load the truck. I’ll bring the Boy Wonder myself.” He kicks Robin’s body so he rolls onto his back, marveling at the tight uniform. He kneels beside Robin and unlatches his utility belt. “You won’t need this and Batman doesn’t need to track you to where we’re taking you,” he says as he flings the belt of the ledge of the four-story building. To the bat-computers, it looks like Robin took a terribly fall and no doubt alerted Batman. The figure scoops Robin into his arms and then tosses him over his shoulder. He descends using the bat-rope, holding Robin’s body with one hand and repelling with the other. The idling truck opens the back and instead of boxes of illicit goods, there is a collection of tables, chairs, and chains hanging from the ceiling. He jumps into the truck with Robin over his shoulder and the truck drives away.

Robin starts to come around slowly, head pounding. He feels the rocking and hears the sound of truck but it’s dark. He decides to play possum until he figures out what’s going on. He’s laid onto the hard steel table with a plop and is quickly strapped down. His arms are above his head and his legs are stretched to the sides of the table. The figure runs his hands along Robin’s bare, nearly hairless legs, lingering on his femoral artery between his groin and thigh. He notices the quickening of Robin’s pulse and realizes Robin’s awake. He smiles under his full face mask. He makes a show of pulling out his sword and guns and putting them away. “We won’t need these yet...time to have a bit of fun,” he says. He begins preparing instruments on a surgical table nearby. 

Robin’s eyes shoot open under his mask and his breathing intensifies. His head makes quick jumps from side to side as he flexes his muscles, testing his bonds. The green tshirt’s sleeves are scrunched up to his shoulders, revealing his arm pits and his toned legs flex as well. His flat stomach rises and falls quickly. “Where am I? Who are you? What do you want? Where are we going?” Robin asks, the questions coming quickly.

The figure turns around and Robin sees the orange and black of his mask. “Welcome back to the land of the living, Boy Wonder. The name’s Deathstroke, though a detective like you probably knows who I am and why I’ve got you. Someone paid a pretty price for you, pretty boy!” He runs his hand over Robin’s flat stomach where the utility belt would normally rest.

“Deathstroke! Only a bounty hunter like you could be so bold as to hold the Boy Wonder hostage! You won’t get away with this!” Robin struggles again to no avail. “And what have you done with my utility belt? I demand you give it back!” Robin screams, his youthful bravado getting the better of him.

Deathstroke laughs, resting his hand on Robin’s bulge and looking him deep in his masked eyes. “Oh there’s no chance of giving it back. It took a tumble off the roof. By now it’s 50 miles away!” he laughs. “But I’m under orders to make you ready for your debut. So now that you’re up, let’s get started!”

Robin shudders as Deathstroke’s gloved hand rests on his vulnerable cock. It twitches involuntarily under the touch and Robin gulps when he hears the word “debut”. “Please....don’t...whatever it is....” Robin pleads.

“Sorry kid, it’s not personal,” Deathstroke replies very business-like. “But I definitely don’t want to be you right now.” He turns to the surgical table and pulls out a wand attached to a battery. “First things first, we need to test your reflexes.” Deathstroke puts the electrified wand tip on Robin’s side and sends tiny jolts into his vulnerable body.

Robin screams as his body contracts away from the wand as much as it can. “STOP!” he cries out. Deathstroke holds the tip to Robin’s side, right above his hip, and this time a bit longer. There’s a popping, zapping noise in the truck.

“AHHHHH!” Robin cries out in pain as he can’t escape the shock because of his bonds. His eyes squint shut under his mask in pain. Deathstroke grabs Robin by his hair and holds the tip of the wand over Robin’s bulge. Deathstroke chuckles as he lowers the tip to Robin’s green briefs. 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! AAAARRRRRHHHHHHH” Robin screams and his voice cracks as his head shakes and his whole body convulses. Deathstroke continues to fist Robin’s hair has his masked face contorts in pain. Robin breaks out in a sweat as the shocks continue. “Please!!! STOP!!!” Robin begs.

Deathstroke lifts the rod and sets it aside. It still cracks with electricity. “Oh boy, we aren’t even close to stopping. But it’s good to know you’re already at the begging stage,” he mocks. 

The truck continues down the road as Deathstroke goes to the surgical table and pulls out a small ring. He begins to rub Robin’s bulge with his leather-gloved hand. “Now it’s time to test your stamina,” he says ominously. 

“No...please...not that....please....leave that alone,” Robin whimpers helplessly. He throws his head back and closes his eyes. He begins to moan unintentionally as Deathstroke rubs his bulge. Robin’s body isn’t uses to this kind of stimulation. Robin’s cock begins to grow thanks to Deathstroke’s ministrations. Soon it reaches its full length of just under 6 inches. It sticks straight up towards Robin’s stomach, outlined perfectly in his tight briefs. 

Deathstroke smiles as his leather-gloved hand pulls down Robin’s briefs. Robin’s cock springs free, beginning to leak with precum. He pulls the briefs down to Robin’s thighs, his outstretched legs making it harder to go further. Robin gasps as his cock is exposed to the cool air in the truck and can’t help but hear a few snickers from some of the onlookers. His face goes red with humiliation. His cut cock sticks straight up at full attention, bobbing slightly with the movement of the truck, a trail of precum running down his shaft into the small patch of pubic hair at the base.

With calm precision, Deathstroke places the rubbery ring over the head of Robin’s cock down to the base. He pulls out a remote and presses a button. The ring begins to vibrate with startling frequency as one of the onlookers starts a timer. “Try and hold out as long as you can, Boy Wonder,” Deathstroke says rather seriously. 

Robin moans loudly as the ring massages his virgin cock with its vibrations. He thrashes his head around, trying to resist the feelings of pleasure but his young body isn’t used to this. Within one minute, his stomach begins to convulse. Robin cries out as he shoots a load straight up in the air. It lands in splatters all over his torso and thighs, including his briefs around his thighs. Laughter fills the room as Deathstroke marks down one minute on a piece of paper. 

“That was excellent, Boy Wonder! Such a shame you messed up your tunic and briefs. Don’t worry, by the time this truck stops you won’t need them!” Deathstroke laughs. He shuts off the vibrator and feels Robin’s balls, feeling how full they are. “Seems like you’re due for another one,” he says before pressing the button again and raising it to a higher setting.

Robin moans even louder as his voice cracks as well. His cock throbs as the ring does its work. Sweat breaks out on his face and arms. He grits his teeth, trying to resist the pleasure, but it’s no use. After four minutes, he releases his load again, adding more stains to his tunic and briefs. He whimpers as the vibrations continue.

“Good steady recovery,” Deathstroke says to an onlooker who writes down the notes. Deathstroke pats Robin’s costume where the sweat is beginning to stain. He turns up the dial and the ring vibrates at full power. He places a tube at the tip of Robin’s cock to collect what comes out.

“OOOOOOOH! OOOOHHHOOOOOOHHHOOOOO!” is the only sound coming from Robin. The noises are guttural and hoarse. The pleasure turns to pain as Robin is now clearly being milked. His body twitches and convulses as the vibrator attempts to drain every last drop of cum in Robin’s body. His head is flat back, is mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes are slammed shut behind his mask. Every muscle, every vein is on full display as his young body is pushed to the edge. Eventually, after about ten minutes of torture, Robin cums, barely. The tube collects every drop. Robin then passes out from exhaustion.

Deathstroke pats Robin’s face that is drenched in sweat. He turns off the vibrator and checks Robin’s pulse on his femoral artery. “Still has a steady heart beat. That can be trained to last longer than three,” he says to the onlookers. With a nod to the onlookers, they unstrap Robin and pull off his briefs, tossing them to the side. Robin still has the rest of his costume intact except for his belt. They then rebind Robin’s booted feet together. Robin is rolled onto his face and his gloved hands are tied behind his back. Robin is then hoisted into a stress position, his exposed cock and balls point to the ground and his head hanging low. The table is wheeled away.

Robin wakes up several minutes later and his shoulders ache terribly. He flexes his fingers in his gloves only to feel his green pixie boots. He opens his masked eyes and sees the floor several feet below him. A quick struggle causes Robin to swing back and forth. He can still feel the air on his exposed cock. He sees a boot in his vision as Deathstroke steps in front of him. Deathstroke grabs a fistful of Robin’s brown hair and lifts his head so Robin is looking at him. Because of his position, though, Robin can only see Deathstroke’s full cock in his tight spandex.

“That was an excellent performance, boy, but now we get to the hard stuff. Where you’re going, you’re going to have to endure a lot worse than what I’m doing,” he says. With his other hand Deathstroke gives Robin’s ass a pat and stuffs his bulge in Robin’s face. Robin’s neck strains with Deathstroke’s grip. He tries to turn his head away from Deathstroke’s cock but cannot. 

“No...please...anything but that...don’t do this...please....please,” Robin begs as he tries to break the grip. Deathstroke’s cock brushes Robin’s pursed lips and clenched teeth. Robin hears the sound of a camera taking pictures and recognizes the sound as the same Bat-camera he was using before. 

Deathstroke kneels down and begins to strap wires to Robin’s exposed balls. Then with a pair of scissors, he slices open Robin’s tunic and cuts the green tshirt down to Robin’s mid-chest. He attaches electric nodes to each of Robin’s nipples. 

“Time to dance little bird,” Deathstroke says darkly as he presses a button and shocks enter Robin’s body through his balls and nipples.

Robin’s screams are blood-curdling and echo in the moving truck. Volts after volts of electricity shock Robin’s most sensitive areas. His whole body convulses and shakes as he swings around. He bounces and swivels and does everything he can to escape but it’s no use. The wires continue to feed into his smooth, toned body.

“Please! Make it stop! Please!” Robin begs.

Deathstroke kneels down so he’s face to face with the Boy Wonder. “I can make this stop and give you a break, but you have to pay me something first. I am a bounty hunter after all!” Deathstroke mocks. 

The shocks continue and tears flow down Robin’s smooth, masked face. “WHAT?! ANYTHING!” Robin yells. 

“What about a kiss? That’ll buy you some time,” Deathstroke says with glee.

Robin grits his teeth but realizes the alternatives are far worse, the volts still torturing his young body. He nods through the shaking with a defeated and desperate look. The shocks stop and Robin is hoisted higher. Deathstroke removes his mask and Robin sees a roguish, handsome man smirking. 

“Pucker up, Robin,” he smiles. He presses his lips against Robin’s, forcing Robin’s head into his. Deathstroke’s tongue pushes into Robin’s lips. Robin grimaces as their lips meet, unable to stomach the humiliation. Deathstroke’s tongue penetrates Robin’s weak lips. He can feel it moving around, caressing his own tongue, and soft moan escapes involuntarily.

Deathstroke pulls away and looks into Robin’s humiliated eyes. “Good soft lips,” he says as he presses the button and shocks continue.

Robin’s screams get louder and louder, his voice cracking, tears streaming down his face. Robin passes out and Deathstroke turns off the shocks and slaps Robin’s face.

“Sorry, little hero, no passing out this time,” he says as he slaps harder and Robin begins to come to. With a nod one of the onlookers pats Robin’s balls with his palm. Robin comes around in a haze, his body still twitching from the shocks. Each pat of his helpless balls sends more pain through his chest. He begins to whimper quite loudly. 

Deathstroke grabs his hair and lifts Robin’s face to look at his. “You want a break, you pay for it! Hear me boy?” he yells. He presses the remote again and gives Robin a burst at the highest setting. 

“AAAHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AAAHHHHHH!” Robin screams as he begins to simply sob. He cries like a child, his mind beginning to break. His poor balls and nipples are being fried and every muscle is being shocked and tormented. “PLEASE!!!” he begs.

“Say it, Robin. I’m not stopping until you say you agree to pay for a break. I’m a man of my contract,” Deathstroke calmly replies as Robin shakes violently.

“I....WILL....PAY....” Robin manages to scream out in between his sobbing.

Deathstroke turns off the machine and with a nod Robin is lowered onto the ground. Two of the onlookers grab Robin and force him onto his knees. His arms and legs are still pinned behind him.

“Now, I promise you’ll get a nice, long rest. But first, you have to pay your debt,” Deathstroke says slowly. He stands in front of Robin and pulls down his spandex leggings. His large cock flops out into the cool air of the truck.

Robin gulps but his body and face are still slightly twitching and he’s still racked with pain. Robin whimpers and closes his eyes with defeat. He opens his mouth slightly and prepares for the worst. Deathstroke places the tip of his cock on Robin’s awaiting lips.

“You’re the one paying, Robin. It’s gotta be voluntary,” he says cooly. 

Robin slowly opens his mouth to accommodate the massive cock and leans into it. The taste is unbearable as the sweat from Deathstroke’s costume has all collected there. All of Robin’s innocence is lost as the cock slides into his mouth. He runs his tongue around the massive shaft and chokes on it as it easily hits the back of his throat. Deathstroke grins as Robin’s humiliating cock-sucking is captured on Robin’s own camera. As Robin sucks him off, Deathstroke massages Robin’s head and back, feeling the hero’s soft lips on his shaft. 

Robin’s exposed cock twitches slightly and Robin moans softly as he keeps sucking. Deathstroke forces Robin’s head further onto his cock and Robin chokes and gags. Robin’s masked eyes are buried in Deathstroke’s bush as he holds the hero down as far as he can go. Deathstroke’s precum drips onto Robin’s tongue as Robin’s own cock gets slightly more erect, but not fully. The cool air on Robin’s chest hardens his nipples and his muscles tense and flex as Deathstroke moves the hero’s head back and forth along his huge shaft. 

Deathstroke hears Robin moan louder and knows he’s beginning to enjoy it. Deathstroke’s balls tingle before he blows his load into Robin’s mouth. He fills the hero’s mouth and pulls out his cock, wiping it on Robin’s face and mask. 

“Good boy. Now swallow,” Deathstroke commands.

Without thinking Robin does as Deathstroke commands. He swallows the load and subtly licks his lips of what remained. With desperate, masked eyes Robin looks up at Deathstroke as he’s still held by the onlookers. 

“Rest...please...” Robin barely is able to say.

“I did promise you that, didn’t I,” Deathstroke says absent-mindedly. He reaches down and quick and grabs Robin by his neck, his finger and thumb putting pressure on Robin’s neck veins to cut off circulation to his brain. Robin struggles feebly in the grasp as he is practically lifted off the ground. Robin’s muscles strain and his cock flops around in the air. Robin chokes and coughs in the powerful, yet two-fingered grip. Robin passes out and goes still in Deathstroke’s grasp. He is dropped to the floor as his breath is slow and steady.

“Clean this mess up. The boy earned a nice long rest,” Deathstroke commands to the onlookers. The onlookers begin cleaning the area as Deathstroke stuffs his cock back in his spandex leggings. He drags Robin’s body away from the area. He removes Robin’s entire costume except for his mask. He places the briefs back on the hero and then binds Robin’s hands in front of him. He then straps the hero to the side of truck as the truck is cleaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin begins to stir, realizing that he couldn’t move anything but his head. He was strapped to the wall of the truck, his bare feet flat on the cold floor. His arms were pinned to his sides with straps across his chest, stomach, things, and calves. All he was wearing was his mask and his briefs. He struggles a bit despite his spirit being near-broken from his ordeal thus far.

“Good morning, Robin...or is it good evening? I really can’t tell. We’ve been out on the road for a very long time. You must be thirsty. Here, have a drink!” Deathstroke says as he takes a cup of water and splashes it on Robin’s face with a chuckle. Robin licks his lips desperately, trying to get something, anything, into his parched mouth. Robin notices that the back of the truck is mostly empty now, save for one or two assistants. The table that had been there before was replaced with a saw horse complete with wrist and ankle straps on the legs.

“Just let me go...please,” Robin says, his voice weak.

“Let you go? Please, Robin, you should know by now nothing happens without some payment. And right now you haven’t passed the price I was paid to get your sweet ass to our final destination,” Deathstroke replies. He reaches behind Robin’s pinned body to pinch Robin’s firm butt. “Speaking of sweet asses...” Deathstroke says, trailing off and rubbing Robin’s ass more sensuously. 

Robin whimpers. “Please don’t. Please,” Robin says meekly, weakly struggling which is all he can muster to defend his virginity.

Deathstroke steps back. “Good. I’m glad you want to defend your innocence and no doubt your virginity. I like that we still have something left to break. If you had given in I would be setting you free. But for now, it’s time to begin,” Deathstroke says sternly. He nods to an assistant who puts a mask over Robin’s mouth and pumps knockout gas into Robin’s lungs. Robin’s muffled protests emit from behind the mask as Deathstroke turns away from the Boy Wonder and begins to prepare his implements. The smell is sweet and Robin knows it all too well. The gas quickly overcomes his weakened body and everything goes black. His masked face sinks into his smooth, bare chest.

Robin is unstrapped from the wall and easily carried over to the sawhorse. Robin is laid face down and his wrists and ankles are strapped to the legs. Deathstroke rubs his hand against Robin’s ass, coaxing his bulge in between Robin’s legs. 

Robin begins to stir and immediately tests his shackles. He’s bolted tight as he feels Deathstroke’s hand on his ass. Robin can’t help but think that it feels slightly good. Nevertheless he continues to struggle. 

“Let me go! I’ll do anything! Just let me go!” Robin pleads. 

As Robin struggles and begs, Deathstroke walks around, tracing the small of Robin’s bare back. He lifts the waistband of Robin’s briefs and snaps it against Robin’s back. 

“For this next exercise, we won’t need you to talk. However, we’d still like you to moan, so open wide,” Deathstroke says as he grabs Robin’s hair and yanks his head back. Robin moans as Deathstroke places a dildo gag into his mouth and straps it on. The dildo tastes terrible as it fills Robin’s whole mouth. 

Deathstroke rubs his hand on Robin’s ass again before lifting his hand high and bringing it down hard on Robin’s helpless, pert ass. Robin screams with pain but it’s muffled by the dildo. Deathstroke begins spanking Robin hard over and over. Tears start to run down Robin’s face from under his mask. Each spank also smashes his soft cock and balls into the wood of the sawhorse. With each smack Deathstroke rubs his hand heavy on Robin’s ass.

“Mmmm, my my, Boy Wonder, I love how it jiggles,” Deathstroke admires. He walks over to where Robin’s head is and rubs his bulge in the hero’s face. He reaches over Robin’s body and pulls on the waistband of the hero’s briefs, driving the briefs up between Robin’s ass cheeks. Robin’s eyes get wide as his own costume, his own superhero costume is used to give him a wedgie. He screams into the gag but all of his protests are muffled. The briefs are pulled hard enough to expose most of Robin’s smooth, toned, virgin ass cheeks. Robin whimpers harder as his face goes red with humiliation. Deathstroke smacks Robin’s exposed cheeks a few times, watching them jiggle. He keeps his fist in Robin’s hair, his bulge in Robin’s face, as he smacks the boy’s ass. 

Deathstroke walks back around to Robin’s now mostly exposed ass. He rubs his gloved hands over Robin’s smooth, red ass and begins massaging it. His hands probe the hero’s muscles and a finger slips under the fabric to probe Robin’s tight hole.

Robin struggles more as he feels the finger against him. A soft moan comes out but Robin tries to stifle it as quickly as possible.

“Oh, it sounds like you like that, Boy Wonder,” Deathstroke coos as his finger presses against Robin’s hole. He keeps his finger there and steps back around, reaching over Robin’s body and thus putting his bulge back in the hero’s face.

Robin moans again, a little louder this time in addition to his whimpering. Robin gets a long whiff of Deathstroke’s giant package and Robin’s soft cock twitches. Luckily for Robin, Deathstroke couldn’t see that.

There’s a chuckle from one of Deathstroke’s assistants who steps up to Robin and grabs the hero’s balls that are wedged in his wedgied briefs. “Hey boss, it looks like he’s liking this,” he says as he rubs Robin’s cock through the briefs. Robin tenses up as his balls are grabbed. He doesn’t dare move. Deathstroke moves behind Robin as well and reaches under the briefs to feel Robin’s cock. He wipes the precum off and tastes it.

“Mmmm, whatever Batman is feeding you, it’s working. Here, have a taste!” Deathstroke mocks as he removes the dildo gag and shoves his finger in Robin’s mouth. Robin can’t get a word in before he tastes his own precum. Somehow, this arouses Robin even more and he licks Deathstroke’s finger clean. 

Deathstroke begins massaging Robin’s balls, coaxing his cock to get hard. “I wonder what got you aroused, the smell of my balls, the spanking, or the wedgie? What do you think it was, Boy Wonder?” Deathstroke asks non-chalantly as he rubs the boy’s balls.

“I...I...don’t know...” Robin replies hesitantly, shaking his head like he’s trying to break out of a trance. He can’t help but get aroused by everything that’s going on and his young body doesn’t know why. 

“Let’s try a different stimulus,” Deathstroke says as he nods to an assistant who comes and stands before Robin’s face. He grabs Robin’s hair and stuffs his package into the hero’s face while Deathstroke continues to rub Robin’s cock between his gloved fingers. Robin moans softly as his cock grows to its full length of just under six inches. He begins to shiver and get goosebumps all over his exposed skin.

“Hmmmm, looks like that new scent worked,” Deathstroke says as he pulls the briefs down Robin’s thighs. He then begins sucking Robin’s cock as Robin’s moans fill the moving truck. It feels so good and Robin bites his lower lip to keep from moaning any louder. He slams his eyes shut under his mask.

Deathstroke continues to suck on the hero’s cock, lapping up the precum guzzling out of it. The assistant unzips his package from his pants and puts it in front of Robin’s masked face. “Take it, Robin. Be a good boy,” Deathstroke says as he probes Robin’s hole with his finger.

Robin opens his mouth, more mechanically than anything else. He feels Deathstroke’s finger working over his tight, smooth hole. He moans loudly as his virginity is slowly robbed by the villainous hand. The other assistant cuts off Robin’s briefs, leaving him naked apart from his mask. The assistant in front of Robin shoves his thick cock into Robin’s waiting mouth and Robin begins sucking, running his tongue around the thick, bulging shaft. The boy’s cock continues to leak as the hero shudders from the sensations.

As Robin moans louder than ever before, Deathstroke pulls down his own spandex tights, his massive cock rock hard. He presses his cock against Robin’s hole. He then pushes in, spit-roasting the Boy Wonder.

Robin cries out as he’s breached for the first time, all of his innocence now totally lost. His masked eyes are wide as he’s split by Deathstroke’s massive cock but he keeps sucking on the other as both work their way in and out of the sidekick. Robin’s own cock keeps leaking as he gets close to shooting right onto the floor of the truck. Deathstroke slaps Robin’s ass hard as he fucks him. 

Deathstroke nods to his assistant who rips off Robin’s mask. Robin screams as the mask and his safety and his life are ripped away as well. The assistant then pulls his cock out of the former hero’s mouth and sprays the boy’s face with cum. The cum hits him hard in the face and he whimpers as his face drips with cum. Deathstroke lets out a moan as he blows his load into Robin’s ass as the other assistant snaps a photo of Robin’s disgraced and cum-covered face. Deathstroke’s load hits Robin’s prostate who then shoots his own load onto the floor involuntarily, cementing his defeat. He hangs his head in shame and humiliation, broken and defeated.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Bruce Wayne’s ward, Dick Grayson. As I suspected,” Deathstroke mocks. He pats Robin’s back as the hero whimpers and whines. “That’s a good boy. You did so well,” he says, like he’s talking to a small child. He runs a hand through Robin’s hair and kneels in front of the boy so he can look him in the eye. “Well, Dick, we’re coming to our final destination but it’s not the end for you, not by a long shot. I want to thank you for also letting me know Batman is Bruce Wayne. I’m sure I can get a nice price for that secret.”

Deathstroke places a taser behind Robin’s neck and shocks him. “Nighty night, little bird,” he says as he smiles. Robin’s completely naked body is rocked by the taser. His mask-less eyes get wide, his fingers and toes splay, and all of his veins and muscles tense. Deathstroke pulls the taser away and Robin goes limp on the sawhorse, breathing steadily and low, eyes closed. Deathstroke stands and shocks the hero a few more times, taking pleasure in the smooth, naked body jerking and jiggling. He smiles as the truck comes to a stop.

“We’re here boys. Get things ready. I’ll prepare the sidekick,” he says to his assistants. He picks up Robin’s mask and places it back on the boy’s face. Deathstroke unlatches Robin from the sawhorse and drags the boy to the far end of the truck. He puts a modified green thong on the hero as well. The sides were as thin as a string bikini and the front covered the boy’s cock. There was a yellow “R” on the front as well. The back string went right between the hero’s smooth cheeks, letting them be on full display. He then affixes a collar around Robin’s neck and attaches a leash to it. 

Robin begins to stir and is in a lot of pain. He slowly opens his eyes and lifts his hands to his precious mask, now back in place. He also feels the collar and looks down at the thong he’s wearing, his now soft cock pushing out the yellow “R”. He looks up at Deathstroke but says nothing.

Deathstroke looks at the hero’s prone body and then handcuffs the boy’s wrists behind his back. In a bag he has the remnants of the hero’s former uniform. “Welcome to the end of the line, Robin. I’m sure you want this to end but we’re going to be together for a bit longer. Now, stand.” he commands.

With some difficulty because of his cuffed hands, Robin stands himself up. He stands in front of Deathstroke, wearing basically nothing, his bare feet flat on the truck floor. Deathstroke holds the leash tight. Robin stares straight ahead. Deathstroke looks him up and down, Robin’s lean muscles glistening under the lights of the truck. 

“Are you going to behave, boy?” Deathstroke asks as he gives his leash a tug.

“Yes, sir,” Robin responds as his body lurches slightly from the pull. 

Deathstroke leans in and gives the hero a gentle kiss. He puts a hood over Robin’s head, obscuring his sight. He then yanks on the leash and pulls Robin towards the back of the truck. The doors open and there’s a rush of cold air. 

“Gentlemen! Welcome to our great host’s little part. I give you the guest of honor: Robin, the Boy Wonder!” Deathstroke shouts as he leads Robin out to the sound of men cheering. They press against Robin as he’s led down stairs through the crowd. The hands grope and tug at Robin’s package and slap his exposed ass. 

“I can’t believe Deathstroke did it! He’s so smooth! Look at his legs! Look at that little bulge!” they all whisper as Robin is led past them. Robin’s face is red under the hood but he doesn’t care anymore. He lost and he knows it. He doesn’t recoil as hands explore his smooth body. His nipples are pinched as he follows obediently behind Deathstroke. He’s led up a set of stone steps and held there.

“Gentlemen. You’ve had a taste. Now our guest of honor has to get ready. Some of you have bought tickets to these events and you’ll be sure to have a private audience with the young Robin. Till then, drink and enjoy your evening!” Deathstroke says to the crowd. They cheer and Robin is led indoors. The air is warm and cozy and Robin can tell they’re in some mansion. Deathstroke leads Robin into a room and uncuffs him.

“Very good, Dick. Don’t worry, they don’t know your secret. That’s a little something for me to reveal. But now, we have to get you nice and clean,” he says. He re-cuffs Robin’s hands above his head to a hook and then latches Robin’s feet to the ground at a drain. “You’ve had a long journey and now it’s time to rest. See you in an hour, boy,” Deathstroke says as he pinches a nerve on Robin’s shoulder. Robin’s nerves feel like they’ve been lit on fire but before he can scream, everything goes dim and he passes out, hooded head falling slowly into his bare chest.

When Robin awakes, the hood has been removed and Deathstroke is slapping his face to get him awake. Robin’s old uniform hangs in front of him like a trophy. Sitting on five thrones are five impeccably dressed men, all wearing masks. Deathstroke stands before Robin.

“Wakey, wakey Robin, time to get clean!” he says as water is thrown at Robin by Deathstroke’s assistants. The five men then get up and begin to paw at Robin, rubbing soap all over him. The warm water feels nice on Robin’s nearly naked body. The men’s hands work all over him, rubbing him deep and softly. Robin closes his masked eyes and moans softly. The men probe Robin’s body, kissing him as well. 

At a snap of Deathstroke’s fingers, the five men step back and freezing cold water pours down from above. Robin screams in pain and shock and his voice cracks high. As Robin heaves, Deathstroke presses a button and tiny electric surges coarse through the hero’s body. Robin screams even louder, begging for the pain to stop. 

The shocks turn off quickly and as Robin heaves with pain, the men return to scrubbing the hero clean. One begins scrubbing deep between Robin’s ass cheeks. They are rougher now and the pleasure isn’t as good for Robin. Then another douse of cold water and shocks. Robin’s breathing gets faster and faster as the cycle continues. Pleasure to pain, pleasure to pain. Robin’s wet hair is matted to his forehead, his nearly naked body dripping wet. The cycles continue for an entire hour.

At the end of the hour, Robin’s nearly 6 inch cock is sticking straight out, tenting the thong and pushing out the fabric enough to reveal the base and his pubic area. The men begin rubbing the tip through the thong, teasing and edging Robin closer.

“Do you want to cum, boy?” Deathstroke asks.

Robin’s head goes back and he closes his eyes as his cock is rubbed through the thong while Deathstroke asks him the question. “Yes....yes....please...” Robin moans.

“Too bad you don’t get to determine that,” Deathstroke says as another deluge of water pours on the helpless hero. The men pull the thong down around Robin’s thighs, exposing his cock. It bobs up and down as the water pours over it. The men begin to file out as Robin is released from the chains, leaving him a sopping mess on the floor. Deathstroke grabs him by his wet hair and gets him to his feet. Without a word, he leads him into another chamber. Robin’s hands are still cuffed as Deathstroke pulls him by the leash. Robin’s cock bobs up and down as the thong stays around his thighs. Robin’s cock remains at its full length and a trail of water is left in his path.

Robin is flung into the next room and lands on a set of mats. The door closes behind him.

“Robin was trained by the best fighter in the world. Let’s see how he entertains you!” a voice says over a loud speaker. Robin looks up and sees a masked man in a red speedo. Five men surround him, all wearing singlets or speedos as well as masks. They all tower over Robin’s smaller body with their massive, hulking frames. They snicker and sneer as Deathstroke grabs the waistband of the thong and pulls it back up. He then uncuffs Robin’s hands. 

With the ring of a bell, one of the men comes in and pulls Robin into the center of the mat. He twists the hero into a painful hold. Robin’s wet body steams under the bright, hot lights. The audience begins to applaud. Robin slips out from his grasp and spins around to the corner of the room. He adopts a fighting stance and goes after the five men. He takes a slow, exhausted swing at one and misses. The missed target smacks Robin hard in the ass as the crowd laughs. One of the men grabs Robin and puts him in a full nelson. The others then twist Robin’s nipples, punch his flat stomach and punch his bulge. Robin shrieks in a high-pitched voice. 

They let Robin collapse onto the floor before pulling him back up by his hair. Another sleeper hold and one pounds Robin’s abs as the grip tightens around Robin’s neck. He can barely breath and his arms flail around trying to break the hold. His masked eyes get heavy as he struggles to breath. Eventually the darkness overcomes him and Robin goes limp to the sound of laughter. 

Deathstroke snaps his fingers and they release Robin who plops hard onto the mat, his butt jiggling. Deathstroke kicks the boy’s side and he moans in pain. The crowd laughs again as the announcer speaks, “round one to the sinister 5! Looks like the hero’s in trouble with the Batman to save him!” The crowd laughs again.

Deathstroke kneels beside Robin. “Wakey, wakey Dick, it’s best three out of five. Do Batman proud.” Robin begins to come to as Deathstroke hauls him to his bare feet. 

Robin can barely stand and is unsteady on his feet. He can barely raise his fists and before he knows it the five are on him again. They pull him to the ground and each hold a limb so he’s spreadeagled on the floor. The fifth then kicks Robin’s exposed sides, knocking the air out of the defeated hero. He then smashes Robin’s bulge with his boot and Robin screams in pain. He straddles the hero and twists Robin’s nipples hard, slapping Robin’s face. 

One then grabs Robin by his leg and drags the hero towards him. He then lifts up Robin into a torture rack, bending the hero over his shoulders. He parades Robin around and the crowd goes wild. They slap Robin’s exposed bulge or fling trash at him. Robin is lifted high and then flung onto the mat which Robin hits hard. The five men then place their feet on Robin’s chest, abs, crotch, face, and neck in a pin. 

A bell rings and Deathstroke comes towards the not-moving Robin. Deathstroke pulls Robin towards the other side of the mat and pulls Robin to his feet by grabbing the hero’s balls. Robin stands weakly, groaning in pain. 

“One more loss and you have to pay the loser fee, Boy Wonder,” Deathstroke says as he tosses Robin back into the center of the mat. Just as Robin stumbles into the middle one of the five hits Robin with a mean uppercut. Robin stands there dazed and confused before his masked eyes roll into the back of his head. He then collapses to the floor. 

The five opponents circle Robin in victory as the voice on the loud speaker announces the defeat. Deathstroke looks down at Robin’s lithe, smooth body, bulge showing nicely in the thong. Four of the fighters grab the limbs of the defeated hero and pull him to the side of the mat. They set a butt plug on a low chair and pull down Robin’s thong. They then ease Robin onto the chair and the plug. The seat is so low it looks like Robin is kneeling. Robin’s ass burns from the pain of the plug. His hands are tied behind his back to a pole behind the chair. The men then take turns rubbing their cocks on Robin’s half-opened mouth. As Robin comes to fully, one of them rams his 10 inch dick into Robin’s mouth.

The room laughs as the former boy wonder is forced to suck off each of the winners. Robin runs his tongue around the huge cocks as they ram them down his throat. He pulls out just in time to cum all over Robin’s masked face. They each do the same, unloading on Robin’s face. Robin’s own cock bounces as he’s fucked in the mouth. The onlookers take photos as Robin can barely breathe. 

When the last finishes cumming on Robin’s face, they part to reveal Deathstroke’s smiling face. He presses a button on his wrist and the butt plug begins vibrating against Robin’s prostrate forcing his cock to jump wildly. A clock begins to run and people place bets on how long the hero will last. Robin’s cock twitches and bounces as the laughs and jeers fill the room. Robin’s face contorts in pain and pleasure and his moans fill the room. His abs begin to flex and clench and his balls twitch. He screams and as he shoots his load, Deathstroke points Robin’s cock upward so Robin cums on his face and chest, adding to what’s already there. The room breaks out into roars of laughter and applause.

“I...can’t...take...much...more...” Robin is barely able to say. 

Deathstroke kneels in front of Robin as the butt plug begins to vibrate harder. “Oh Boy Wonder, you don’t get to say when you’ve had enough. We do.”

Deathstroke licks the cum off of the hero’s face and then kisses him deeply, forcing Robin to take in his own cum. The vibrator presses against Robin’s prostate as his young cock grows hard again. Deathstroke grabs Robin’s balls and squeezes them long and hard. Robin’s moans fill the room along with the laughter of the onlookers. Robin cries out in pain and pleasure as the vibrations continue. He shoots load after load much to the delight of the spectators. After the third one, about 30 minutes after it began, Robin mercifully passes out, the butt plug still running and his limp, naked body still twitching.

As he passes out the crowd disperses, leaving Robin alone with Deathstroke. Deathstroke picks the boy hero up off the chair and lays him out on the floor. He attaches the leash to the collar again and fits him with a clean thong. Robin slowly begins to wake up, his face and body still sticky. He looks up only to see Deathstroke.

“This is it Dick, your end,” Deathstroke says. He pulls the Boy Wonder up by his leash and begins to lead him down a long corridor. Robin can hear many voices at the end. He walks behind Deathstroke obediently, bare feet padding along. He’s not even handcuffed anymore. Deathstroke is confident of Robin’s mental defeat. As they enter the room, there’s a huge gathering of men. All of them are wearing masks and Robin is led onto a dais and unleashed. The attendants strap him to an X-shaped cross, Robin’s young body on full display. 

“Gentlemen, the time has come to own a piece of the Dynamic Duo, to own the young and virile Robin. Let’s begin the bidding at ten thousand!”

As the numbers climb up, Deathstroke smiles, knowing his cut of the final price will be sizable. Eventually the numbers slow and the bidding ends at 500 thousand. 

“Collect your prize, good sir!”

A handsome tall man steps forth, his bulge huge in his pants. He comes up to Robin and grabs his collar.

“You belong to me now, don’t you,” the man asks the former hero.

“Yes sir, I belong to you,” Robin replies, looking at the man through his cum-covered mask.

The attendants unhook Robin from the cross. The massive man grabs the boy by the collar and rips the thong off, showing Robin’s cock standing at full attention.

“Kneel down, boy, and get into position,” he commands.

Robin kneels obediently, naked except for his mask. He kneels before his new master. The man walks behind Robin and forces him face down onto the floor. He unzips his fly and begins ramming his full into the former sidekick and hero. Robin moans and cries as the crowd slowly begins to ignore him. He’s no longer the centerpiece of attention.

An attendant comes and brings Deathstroke his payment as Robin’s new owner pumps his load into the boy. Deathstroke turns around and walks away. The last thing Robin sees of the bounty hunter is his ass bouncing down the corridor in victory...


End file.
